This proposal addresses the need for an advanced, cost-effective and available computer graphics facility in the Department of Biochemistry & Biophysics at the University of California, San Francisco. The combined efforts of the Structural Biology Group and a newly emerging group in Protein Design have generated a variety of research projects encompassing: specific modification of protein structures, investigation of structure/function relationships in allosteric isozymes through graphics based modeling procedures and crystallographic analysis of natural and rationally modified proteins. Computer graphics is invaluable as a research tool both in structural analysis and in stereochemical and functional modification of protein structures. The present graphics facilities are eminantly successful, but are presently oversubscribed beyond the point at which further research by three crystallographic and four protein design laboratories can be initiated. The facility we propose will remain at the state-of-art for years to come, yet is cost effective, requiring no host computer and able to utilize software already developed.